


lies on your lips, love in your eyes

by lesbianvampire



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Trill romance hangups, takes place vaguely around season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: Kira knows she’s not entitled to Jadzia’s innermost thoughts or private emotions. She’s not her confidante, or best friend, or beau. She’s just the woman Jadzia’s chosen to hook up with for the last few weeks.Kira knows she’s not allowed to love Jadzia, and she’s grateful for that rule, because she doesn’t know what she’d do if she permitted herself to feel otherwise.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	lies on your lips, love in your eyes

When they’re at work in Ops, Kira calls her Dax, or occasionally, Lieutenant, but when they’re alone in her quarters, Jadzia is the name that falls from Kira’s lips, over and over again, like the incessant patter of rain on a rooftop. This isn’t the first time Kira’s had casual intimate relations with a woman, but she’s never been with a woman like Jadzia, someone who spends her days helping Kira understand the sophisticated machinations of the wormhole and spends her nights helping Kira forget everything except for how good Jadzia can make her feel.

It’s not just the symbiont hosted inside her that makes Jadzia special. It’s the way she can see right through Kira, understanding what she wants and how she feels better than Kira herself does. It frightens Kira but also fascinates her, and attracts her to Jadzia like a Cardassian vole to an electricity source.

And that’s how Kira ends up in Jadzia’s bed for the umpteenth time, straddling Jadzia as she plants kisses on her neck and jawline right by the Trill spots that are quickly growing familiar to her. She takes her time with Jadzia, enjoying the way she gasps and moans and sighs. It’s intoxicating, watching the normally poised and controlled woman go to pieces under Kira’s attention.

She can’t help but take pride in her skill; though she hasn’t been around for 300 years, she likes to think she knows what she’s doing. As always, Jadzia is quick to return the favor, and Kira relaxes and lets Jadzia’s hands and lips and tongue take her to a place beyond the Gamma Quadrant.

She’s still breathing hard when she stretches out on the bed next to Jadzia, feeling blissfully exhausted. After hours of stressful negotiations with the Bajoran and Cardassian governments, it’s such a relief to unwind with Jadzia, ignoring everything but the feeling of their bodies entwined.

Kira glances at her through half-closed eyes. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of seeing the way Jadzia’s Trill spots pattern down her body. Jadzia’s face is flushed, and she gazes right back at Kira, looking lazy and smug like a cat in a sunbeam.

Kira can’t resist the impulse to reach out and stroke Jadzia’s cheek. She’s so cute like this, all relaxed and warm. Jadzia raises her eyebrows at Kira’s touch but doesn’t say anything.

“You’re sweaty,” Kira says, because she can’t think of anything else to say.

The corners of Jadzia’s mouth quirk upwards. “And whose fault is that?”

“Yours, technically, for letting me into your bed,” Kira replies.

“So next time I should turn you away?” Jadzia teases.

“I didn’t say that.” Kira’s fingers trace the Trill spots on the side of Jadzia’s face and follow them lower, down her neck, her collarbone, and…

“Hold on a sec.” Jadzia grabs Kira’s wrist. “If you want to go again I’d be all for that, but don’t you have an early shift tomorrow? I don’t want you blaming me if you don’t get enough sleep tonight.”

Kira pouts. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I thought so.”

She kisses Kira’s palm, and the gesture is so tender and fond that Kira is taken aback.

Teasing aside, she knows Jadzia doesn’t harbor any romantic feelings for her. She had said as much when they had first started sleeping together, citing Trill cultural norms which discouraged joined Trills from pursuing romance, as it was thought to be a distraction from their true purpose of seeking knowledge. Kira didn’t entirely understand, but she tried to be respectful of Jadzia’s cultural values nevertheless. Since then, Kira’s noticed the effect these values have had on their time together.

Even when their bodies are pressed so close together that there’s no room left for the Prophets, Kira senses a barrier put up by Jadzia, one that says, “this is sex and nothing more,” creating an emotional distance between them. Kira knows she’s not entitled to Jadzia’s innermost thoughts or private emotions. She’s not her confidante, or best friend, or beau. She’s just the woman Jadzia’s chosen to hook up with for the last few weeks.

Kira knows she’s not allowed to love Jadzia, and she’s grateful for that rule, because she doesn’t know what she’d do if she permitted herself to feel otherwise.

So it’s moments like these that confuse her, moments where Jadzia seems to transgress the boundaries they’ve drawn, moments that cause Kira’s heart to pound and her mouth to dry. But that’s all they ever are, just moments, and in a blink they’re over and Kira can come back to her reality, full of strict rules and boundaries.

Don’t do business with a Ferengi. Don’t let the Cardassians get the upper hand. And don’t fall in love with the Starfleet officer you’ve been casually hooking up with, even if she is 1.8 meters tall with the sweetest voice and the prettiest spots and the most charming smile.

Jadzia lets go of her hand, eyes still fixed on Kira. Somehow, when Kira wasn’t looking, she’d put her mask of serenity back on and now her expression is inscrutable.

Kira sighs. “I should get going.” She nods tersely. “Sweet dreams.”

Jadzia nods in response and turns away, and Kira starts getting dressed.

By now she’s gotten very good at sneaking back to her quarters unnoticed by anyone who might be up at this time of night. Even if someone did see her, she doubts they’d be so bold as to question what she was up to. She has a talent for intimidating others when necessary. Once dressed, Kira tiptoes out the door without looking back.

\---

There’s a party at Quark’s, and normally Kira would never waste her time with such nonsense, but Quark gave her a voucher for a free drink in exchange for helping him subdue some rowdy Klingons and she figures she’d better use it before he tells her it’s expired. She doesn’t bother changing out of her work clothes; she hopes the presence of the uniform might keep the flirting and catcalls down to a minimum.

Sitting at the bar, she’s fully aware of what a mess she looks. She’s had a long shift involving a minor accident with some machinery O’Brien was working on, and the smell of electrical fire lingers. Her hair’s sticking up in places from her anxiously running her fingers through it so many times. Her uniform’s torn, and she realizes with a scowl that she’ll have to go to Garak’s shop to get it repaired the next day.

But Kira couldn’t care less about her appearance right this moment. All she wants is to gulp down her free Ferengi black hole and go back to her quarters for a nice, relaxing sonic shower.

The party is in full swing around her, people laughing and dancing and drinking and shouting. Kira spots at least four different species huddled around the same Dabo wheel and has the wry thought that gambling just might be the true great equalizer among species.

She sips her black hole, grimacing at the sickly sweet taste. Not for the first time, she wonders how Jadzia can stand to drink these every morning.

And there she is across the room, decked out in a sleeveless top and slim-fitting pants, one hand holding her drink and the other resting on the arm of one of the many admirers surrounding her and listening, enraptured, as she tells the stories she’s accumulated over seven lifetimes.

“Jadzia Dax,” Kira mutters, louder than she’d intended. Damn Ferengi drink. Jadzia must have somehow heard her over all the noise, for her eyes meet Kira’s and she grins, gesturing for her to come over. Kira sighs, downs the rest of her drink, and gets up to join her.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Jadzia says. “Quark tells me you never come to his parties.”

“Quark doesn’t know me half as well as he thinks he does,” Kira retorts.

Jadzia raises her eyebrows. “I can see that.” She nods at her companions. “I was just telling my new friends about the time Curzon and Benjamin got stranded on a desert planet and had to barter with the locals for food. Would you care to listen?”

“I suppose I might as well,” Kira replies, glaring at the young Bajoran man whose shoulder is currently acting as Jadzia’s elbow rest.

Oblivious, Jadzia continues her story. “So there we were, scrambling to find some latinum…”

Kira tunes the story out. She’s heard it before, and although she usually doesn’t mind listening to Jadzia’s stories a second or even a third time, she’s got other things on the brain tonight. Namely, scorn and derision for Jadzia’s small crowd of admirers. People of all genders and species, hanging on to Jadzia’s every word, as if it’s her voice that’s intoxicating them rather than the drinks in their hands.

It’s so pathetic that Kira almost feels sorry for them. Don’t they realize that they don’t stand a chance with Dax? Even Kira doesn’t stand a chance with Dax, not in any way that really matters, and she knows her far better than any of these lowlifes could ever hope to.

Some of the listeners give Kira shifty, uncomfortable looks, and Kira realizes she’s staring daggers at them. She tries to soften her expression, for Jadzia’s sake. She doesn’t want to ruin Jadzia’s fun, although she knows she’s got a reputation for being a stick in the mud when it comes to social functions.

She doesn’t know how Jadzia can be so friendly and amicable all the time. Maybe it’s a Trill thing. Or maybe Jadzia’s just that special.

“...And then Curzon promised never to speak of it again,” Dax finishes. “But Jadzia didn’t.” She winks, and her audience erupts in laughter. Kira smiles despite herself.

The Bajoran man next to Jadzia grips her arm. “Your stories are so delightful,” he says. “Will you tell another?”

“Actually,” Jadzia says, sipping her drink, “my throat’s a bit parched after all that talking. Perhaps one of you would like to share?”

“But Jadzia,” he insists, “nobody can tell a story half as good as you can.”

Kira’s temper flares. “Dax is a person, not a holoprogram,” she snaps. “If she wants to rest, let her rest!”

The man takes a step forward. “And who asked you?” he demands.

Kira moves to get in his face, but Jadzia stops her. “Let’s all just calm down,” Jadzia says. She’s as calm as ever, and her serenity must be contagious, for the man is quickly placated.

Kira, on the other hand, remains disgruntled. She raises her eyebrows at Jadzia, surprised she would tolerate such behavior from this man. Jadzia smiles pleasantly back, but Kira senses an anxiety behind her eyes.

“I’m very flattered,” Jadzia tells the Bajoran man, “but I’m just about done for the night. What I’d really like to do is take a walk on the promenade with my dear friend Major Kira. I’m sure you all can get along without me.” She looks at Kira. “If that’s all right?”

Kira forces a smile. “Of course it is!” She glances back at the crestfallen admirers, then follows Jadzia out of the bar.

Once outside, Jadzia crosses her arms. “Just what was that back there?”

Kira avoids her gaze. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play coy with me. Kira, you know I can defend myself perfectly well without anyone’s help. Why’d you try to pick a fight with my friend Trevor?”

Kira scoffs. “Friend? Bet you just met him tonight.”

Jadzia’s mouth tightens. “That’s not the point. What’s going on with you tonight? Normally you’re not so…”

“Belligerent? Aggressive? I know a few politicians who would disagree with you on that.”

“Thick-headed,” Jadzia finishes. “You know better than to get into a fight over practically nothing, at Quark’s of all places.”

“Practically nothing? He was disrespecting you!” Kira protests.

“And if it had bothered me, I would have done something about it. Which you well know.” Jadzia’s gaze softens and she lightly touches Kira’s arm. “Are you taking care of yourself? You seem tired.”

“I’m fine,” she grumbles. “Just had a long day.”

Jadzia’s eyebrows draw together in concern. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Kira gives a wry smile. “Talking isn’t something I tend to do a lot of when I’m alone with you.”

“Well, maybe we can change that,” Jadzia says, shrugging.

Kira raises her eyebrows. “Uh-huh. Do you want me to tell you about my feelings before or after I ride your-”

“Kira!” she exclaims, amused. “I’m serious. I know our relationship’s been mostly physical up to this point, but I’m your friend and you can tell me things if you want. I’m a good listener.”

The word “friend” hits Kira like a brick wall, and she suddenly feels slightly more sober than she did a few seconds ago. She mentally chides herself for letting her guard down. Of course Jadzia doesn’t want to be anything more than friends with benefits. Strengthening the “friends” part of the equation doesn’t change that.

How idiotic of Kira to entertain the notion that she of all people could convince Jadzia to give committed relationships a try. Kira could pour her heart out to her, and it wouldn’t change a thing.

And isn’t that what Kira wanted in the first place? A no-strings-attached hookup, a way to take the edge off the bureaucratic mayhem that’s become her life. A chance to be close to a woman again, this time without having to worry if they’d be vaporized by Cardassian militia in the morning, but lacking the drama and the mess that inevitably follow promises of romance and commitment.

When Jadzia had told her about the Trills’ cultural resistance to romantic attachments, Kira had almost laughed in relief. It had seemed like a perfect arrangement at the time, as if the Prophets were finally allowing something to go her way.

But that was before Kira had seen the way Jadzia’s lips curved when she smiled, the way her hair fell loose around her shoulders when she took it down, the way her Trill spots seemed to glow when covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Before Kira had heard the way her own name sounded low in Jadzia’s throat, her voice rich with wanting. Before Kira had felt Jadzia’s lips on her neck, Jadzia’s fingernails scraping her back.

And that made her notice other things, too, like the way Jadzia always put whomever she was talking to at ease with her friendly demeanor, the way she chewed on her lower lip when she was trying to interpret a particularly perplexing set of data, the way she dove headfirst into new experiences boldly and fearlessly.

With all that in mind, how could Kira not love her?

Jadzia’s blue eyes bore into her as she awaits Kira’s answer, and Kira’s grateful that Trills don’t possess telepathic abilities.

“I’ll think about it,” Kira says gruffly. “But I’d better get back to my quarters. Long day and all.”

Jadzia nods. She places a hand on Kira’s shoulder and kisses her on the forehead. “Sleep well.”

Kira walks away, just a tad unsteady from the liquor. Her heart feels heavy.

\---

Kira manages not to be late to work the next morning, but she’s got a slight hangover. Her fault for ordering a Ferengi drink. She mentally scolds herself for being so irresponsible. Next thing she knows, she’ll be gambling for latinum at one of Quark’s Dabo wheels.

She nods at Dax when she sees her in Ops. She wonders if Jadzia is still thinking about their conversation from last night, but puts it out of her mind. Kira’s at work, and she can’t afford to waste time brooding over attractive science officers.

So she’s not sure whether to be annoyed or relieved when Sisko orders her and Dax to take a runabout and survey the wormhole for unusual activity. Normally, Kira quite enjoys working with Jadzia. She makes for better company than most of the other Starfleet officers on the station, and she’s very good at her job besides. She has a tendency to find creative solutions to problems that seem unfixable; Kira supposes that’s a benefit of having seven lifetime’s worth of experience rattling around in one’s brain.

But right now, Kira’s got a mix of guilt and embarrassment over her behavior last night churning in her stomach. She would have preferred taking some time to sort those emotions out before spending time with Jadzia alone in close quarters. Not just for the sake of her own pride, but also because she doesn’t want her complicated feelings to get in the way of their work. She could never forgive herself if she flubbed a data gathering mission because she was too absorbed in her own emotions.

Still, Kira doesn’t exactly have a choice in this matter. So, she resolves not to get distracted by her personal feelings and to treat Dax like she would any other coworker.

Jadzia is uncharacteristically quiet today. Some days she’s chatty as a sparrow, telling Kira all about the current gossip on the station, or about the adventures in her past lives, or about strange encounters she’s had on other planets. Kira is usually all too happy to listen; even if she doesn’t quite understand Jadzia’s perspective, she enjoys the way her eyes gleam, full of mischief and humor, and the way her voice lilts, with a thoughtful and dreamy cadence.

But today Jadzia says little beyond what is necessary for the two of them to complete their mission. Kira doesn’t mind. It makes it easier for her to focus on her job, instead of the way her heart feels like it’s being torn apart and stitched back together every time she looks at Jadzia.

Kira’s not sure exactly why it is that Jadzia’s not saying much today. Maybe she too has mixed feelings about last night, or maybe it’s something else entirely and Kira should stop assuming the space station revolves around her. Regardless, she figures it’s not her place to ask, so she doesn’t.

As the runabout approaches the wormhole, their sensors begin picking up a peculiar sort of radiation emanating from it. Dax assures Kira that the runabout’s shields will keep them safe from any adverse effects.

Kira’s not so sure. Starfleet technology may be cutting-edge, but the wormhole exists beyond the scope of what even the most proficient scientists can comprehend. It’s dangerous, unpredictable, unrestrainable - she supposes that’s what makes it so awe-inspiring.

Kira fears that her instincts have once again been proven right when the runabout suddenly jolts. Her attention snaps back to the controls as she tries to figure out what’s happened. She’s still not quite used to these Federation runabouts, but she deduces that there’s something wrong with the engine.

“Looks like the radiation from the wormhole is affecting the ship,” Jadzia says. She squints at the readouts and frowns. “It shouldn’t hurt us, but it seems to be messing with the engine and the control system for some reason.”

“So how do we fix it?” Kira asks.

“I don’t know if we can,” Jadzia replies, shrugging apologetically. “I can call the station and ask O’Brien for advice, but I’m thinking the safest option would be to sit here and wait it out.”

“For how long?” Kira demands, already dreading the answer.

Jadzia meets her gaze. “A few hours, probably.”

Kira sighs. “Perfect. This is exactly what I need right now.” She rubs her temples. Unsurprisingly, her headache has not improved.

Jadzia manages to contact the station and work things out with Sisko and O’Brien. There’s a lot of technobabble that Kira doesn’t even bother trying to follow, but she gets the gist of the conversation, which is that there’s nothing Dax or Kira can do but wait for the radiation to pass.

Kira supposes she should be thankful that they aren’t in worse danger, but truth be told, she’d prefer to deal with an adversary she could fight instead of an inconvenience she’s forced to wait out. Still, she tries not to take her frustration out on the commander, and assures him that they’ll return to the station as soon as they are safely able.

Jadzia ends the video call. Her face looks taut, and Kira suddenly feels bad about complaining so loudly earlier. It’s not as if this is her fault, and Kira’s sure Jadzia has plenty of things she’d rather be doing other than sitting in a runabout with Kira. She wonders what those things might be.

“What do you think you’d be doing right now if you weren’t stuck out here with me?” Kira asks, to cheer Jadzia up and to alleviate the impending boredom. Jadzia purses her lips thoughtfully.

“Well, assuming Benjamin didn’t need me for anything else, I’d be researching the hell out of neutrino particles and how they behave in a vacuum,” she responds. “I’m sure it’s got something to do with the wormhole’s erratic behavior, but I just can’t put my finger on exactly what it is yet.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Kira replies, trying to be encouraging. “Nobody else on the station understands astrophysics half as well as you do.”

Jadzia chuckles. “You flatter me, Nerys.”

Kira can’t help the blush that rises to her cheeks from being addressed by her given name. She knows it’s silly, getting flustered over such a small thing, but ever since she parted ways with her friends in the Bajoran resistance, it feels like it’s been forever since someone felt comfortable enough around her to call her by her first name. Since she allowed anyone to be that close to her.

The memory of the first time Jadzia called her Nerys rises to her mind unbidden, and she swallows, remembering Jadzia murmuring Kira’s surname as Kira kissed the insides of her thighs, how she had paused and told Jadzia to call her Nerys instead, how Jadzia had whispered it at first, observing the way it felt in her mouth, then repeated it louder and more urgently when Kira started to do more than kiss.

Jadzia clears her throat, avoiding eye contact, and Kira almost wonders if she’s thinking about that exact same moment too, but puts the thought out of her mind.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Jadzia asks. Kira shakes her head. “Being out here with you, it reminds me of something Melora told me when she was visiting a few weeks back. You remember Melora, right?”

“She’s not easy to forget,” Kira replies, thinking of the Elaysian cartographer’s sharp tongue.

“She certainly isn’t,” Jadzia agrees. “Soon before she left the station, she visited my quarters to apologize for her prior lack of manners. She told me something that Julian had said to her during an appointment.”

“Was it a bad pick-up line?” Kira interjects wryly.

“Surprisingly, no,” Jadzia replies. “He told her that when we’re out in deep space like this, no one is truly independent. We all have to rely on each other to survive.”

“That’s…actually not wrong,” Kira admits.

“I know, right?” Jadzia lets out a short, nervous laugh. “It’s something I’ve been thinking about. When we’re on the station, we depend on everyone who keeps it running, whether they’re high-ranking or low-ranking, Starfleet or Bajoran. And right now in this runabout, I’m depending on the builders who made this ship, the mechanics who keep it in good shape, the instructors who taught me how to operate it…” She takes a deep breath. “And you.”

“Jadzia…” Kira’s heart races.

“And it makes me think,” Jadzia continues, “isn’t that what the two of us have been doing all this time? You come over to my quarters and it’s nice, and I understand that it’s because we’re somehow both so alone on this station with hundreds of people, and we need some sort of intimacy to survive, and it might as well be sex. But do you ever feel like…”

Jadzia’s eyes glisten, and Kira’s startled to realize that they’re filled with tears. “Like maybe we could be more?” Jadzia finishes.

Kira is speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she struggles to find the right words. Finally she says, weakly, “But the Trills...didn’t you say romance is discouraged in Trill culture?”

Jadzia nods, agitated. “That’s why I tried to ignore my feelings for you for so long. But Nerys…”

A tear spills down her cheek. “I need you, Nerys. I know that now, and I can’t keep pretending otherwise. I need you like a symbiont needs a host. We’re all the way out in deep space and if we don’t take care of each other, we’ll die. But the two of us, we could do more than that. We could…”

Jadzia’s chin trembles. “We could love each other. I’m sure of it.”

She sniffles and attempts to wipe away her tears with the palms of her hands. “I’m - I’m sorry, I’ve just held this in for so long, and now…”

Hearing Jadzia begin to apologize alerts something in Kira, and she jolts out of her dumbfounded state, getting up and making her way to Jadzia’s side. “Oh, Jadzia, sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Kira’s surprised to hear the term of endearment come out of her mouth.

Judging by Jadzia’s startled expression, she’s surprised too. Kira strokes Jadzia’s hair, still in a tight ponytail, and Jadzia looks up at her, lower lip trembling.

Softly, gently, Kira says, “I’ve loved you for - for I don’t even know how long, but I tried to hide it, because I knew you weren’t looking for a relationship and I didn’t want to ruin what we have.”

She takes Jadzia’s hand, damp with tears, and kisses her palm. “And...because I was scared of how strong my feelings are for you," Kira admits. "And I’m still scared. But instead of ruining what we have, we can build on it. We can make it better.”

Jadzia’s looking at her like she’s the most beautiful thing in the universe, and part of Kira wants to flee and hide in some dark corner, terrified she doesn’t deserve Jadzia’s love, but another part really really wants to kiss her, so she does. She sets herself down in Jadzia’s lap and kisses her again. Jadzia’s tears are getting on her face, but she doesn’t care.

Jadzia cups her face, and Kira leans into her touch. “We’ve both been a couple of fools, haven’t we?” Jadzia says, soft and sheepish.

Kira chuckles. “I guess so. But that’s alright.”

She presses a kiss to Jadzia’s forehead and her voice drops to a whisper. “We’ll just have to make it worth the wait.” She kisses the spots at Jadzia’s temples, the moisture at the corners of her eyes, her cheekbones, and then her lips again.

Jadzia kisses her back, deeply, and her hands move to the fasteners on the front of Kira’s jacket. Kira swiftly shrugs off the jacket and Jadzia’s lips find her neck, while her hands slide under Kira’s shirt and up her back.

Kira marvels at how different it all feels from their prior trysts, now that she knows that Jadzia is really and truly hers. Every kiss is a revelation and every caress is a promise, and Kira basks in the awareness that she is loved.

“You know,” Jadzia murmurs against Kira’s neck, “it’s almost convenient that we’re stranded out here alone with nothing to do but wait...nobody to interrupt us…” She pulls back to look at Kira, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Kira raises an eyebrow, trying and failing to look disapproving. “I’m not sure the commander would appreciate this sort of behavior from two on-duty officers.”

Jadzia winks, and Kira’s only a little embarrassed to admit that she finds it attractive.

“I won’t tell Benjamin if you don’t,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Star Trek fanfiction, I hope you liked it!  
> Thanks to Duck_Life for providing feedback!! Go read her Star Trek fanfiction!!  
> Title of the fic is taken from the song "Maybe" by Alina Baraz & Galimatias.  
> You can find me on tumblr & twitter @lesbianjubilee!


End file.
